crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Pixies
Pixie's are creatures that can be summoned by Scion's in addition to your pet. While it doesn't attack it will give you a stat boost. Levels A Pixie has its own level just like any other pet which determines its stats. What makes Pixies unique is their stats add to yours instead of infuencing some attacks of their own. Each Pixie form has their own maximum level and base stats. There are two paths to take, you can either begin leveling your Pixie immediately using its stat boosts as they are or you can Upgrade from level 1 to the next form increasing its base stats. So far I have yet to see any conclusive evidence that you should max out your Pixie's level before upgrading. As far as I can tell each form has fixed base stats which are not influenced by anything. However after morphing from Flower Pixie it may be necessary to wait to morph again as a whopping 80 Pixie Upgrade Crystals are required to morph to the next form fully. Pixie FAQ 'Q: What is a Pixie?' A: A Pixie is a non-battle companion for players who are of Plane Scion or above. The Pixie provides stats boosts for the character. 'Q: How do I receive a Pixie?' A: You must become a Scion to be eligible to have a Pixie Faerie. Scion is the name for a rebirthed character in Crystal Saga origins after you have reached level 80. You will receive a quest Whistling Pixies once you are Scion or above and you reach the required level. The quest requires you to defeat the World Boss Plantona. Your reward is a Flower Pixie which is given to you by the Goddess of Fate upon handing in the quest. 'Q: How to summon a Pixie?' A: You may summon a Pixie from the pet panel by click on the "Pixie" button on the top-left. 'Q: Do the Pixie and pet co-exist?' A: Yes, you may summon them together. 'Q: Why doesn't my Pixie level up?' A: You have to click the level up button once the experience bar of your Pixie is full, it will cost you a certain amount of crystal essence. 'Q: My pixie has stopped leveling, what now?' A: Click on the Upgrade button to morph your pixie to its next stage. Each upgrade will cost a certain amount of money, Pixie Upgrade Crystals, Soul Shards and Crystal Essence. Upgrades are performed with progress, each morph requires more materials and "upgrades" to morph to the next Pixie. 'Note ' Some text got switched back to chinese during the 2nd round of maintenance updates. For the Pixie/Fairy quests, you'll see some chinese text for the quest requirements. It should read in english: "requires 1 empty pixie slot". Pixie Forms As you level your pixies you can upgrade them to more powerful forms by morphing them, there are currently five (5) different forms. Each Pixie has a level which increases both it's base state boost to you and it's percentage boost to you. The five different forms have increasing maximum levels leading to higher stat boosts. Flower Pixie (Maximum Level: 20) Dreamora Pixie (Maximum Level: 25) Terrene Pixie (Maximum Level: 30) 80pucs, 30ss and 3.2gold Celestial Pixie (Maximum Level: 35) 195 pucs, 65ss and 10.4gold : Holy Terrene (Maximum Level: 40) 700pucs, 200 ss and 32gold needed for a full up Category:Beastiary Category:World